Deux mondes
by Lyukya19
Summary: Il existe deux monde différend, le notre et celui de DBZ, Bra a vécu dans le notre en ignorant qu'elle vient de DBZ, tout change quand elle rencontre quelqu'un de son monde d'origine et il faut peu de temps à celui-ci pour se rendre compte qu'il a devant lui, l'illustre fille de Végéta disparu il y a quinze ans même si son nom et son apparence ont changé.
1. Prologue

Alors c'est la première histoire de Dragon Ball qui je met en ligne donc il se peut qu'il y a des erreurs dans la personnalités des personnage , je vous prie d'excuser les erreurs d'orthographes .Et j'ai reprit les termes de la version originale et pas celle de la vf. Voilà c'est a peu prés tout bonne lecture.

Dragon ball appartient Akira Toriyama

-Parler

"penser"

Prologue :

La rentré des classes. C'était bien l'un des pires moments de l'année scolaire commun pour tous les adolescent, ou du moins la plupart d'entre eux. Cependant, entre un adolescent ordinaire sans aucune volonté et la jeune fille adolescente qui se tenait assise, plus qu'ennuyée, dans sa nouvelle salle de cours, c'est elle qui haïssait le plus cette période car elle avait vraiment une raison de ressentir tant de haine envers l'école en général. Pour elle, c'était un lieu remplie d'hypocrisie, de naïveté et d'égoïsme qui se faisaient face par derrière. Donc oui, c'est elle qui haïssait le plus cet endroit. Pour rien arranger, cette jeune fille tait un peu différentes des autres élèves qui ne pensaient qu'à s'amuser, donc elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de véritable ami. Pour rendre la situation encore pire, son professeur principal était nouveau, soit imprévisible, et il débutait dans le métier. Décidément, la chance lui souriait vraiment de manière sadique cette année-là.

-Bonjours à tous, leur déclara-t-il avec une pointe de naïveté insupportable, je serais votre professeur principal cette année, je suis Vincent Laral. J'enseigne le français et...

"Et bla bla bla, vive les conneries habituelles, l'amitié et l'amour : peace and love ! Voilà un prof merveilleux." Se moqua t'elle mentalement en le regardant se ridiculiser pendant son discours de bienvenue ou de malvenue pour elle. Mais une chose était clair dans son esprit : plus jamais elle ne croirait un prof et elle ne leur fera plus jamais confiance, la mort serait une torture bien plus douce.

Mr Laral continua son discours sur la solidarité , la camaraderie et le bel avenir prometteur de leur classe. La jeune fille n'en croyait pas un seul mot. C'était bien le style de professeur qu'elle détestait le plus. Naïf, hypocrite et égoïsme : NHE, le syndrome du prof insupportable nommé SPI. Si la violence pouvait régler tous les problèmes alors il serait déjà dans un lit à l'hôpital ou peut-être même pire. Se fut après un moment qui sembla durer des décennies entières que la cloche honora la salle de sa divine mélodie libératrice.

-Alors bonne appétit tous et cet après midi, finit Vincent avec son sourire qui était lui aussi devenu insupportable.

***zZz***

-Alors, il est pas canon le prof principal cette année ?

La jeune faillit se tourner en signe d'incrédulité totale. Il avait de court cheveux noir en pétard et des yeux noirs, caractéristiques rares dans la région certes, mais il était la fois bête et naïf donc non il n' était pas canon. Alors que ses pensées ne faisait couraient vitesse grand V, elle ne fit qu'hausser les épaules. De toute façon les professeurs sont tous les mêmes d'une certaine manière.

-On l'a encore cet après-midi, soupira l'acolyte de la fille complètement folle qui se trouvaient toute deux devant la jeune fille.

-13h45 ? Espéra son amie.

-Non, 16h. On a sport avant. Tu sais avec le type trop beau mais aussi plus effrayant qu'un démon que les filles ont parlé dans la cantine.

La jeune fille leva un sourcil " effrayant comme un démon "? Peu de personnes étaient effrayantes et encore moins les professeurs. Pensive, l' élève rejetée suivit ses "camarade de classe" vers les vestiaires. Elle était peu surprise de les voir tous en train de se changer puisque le couloir était vide. Peut être qu'il faisait un peu peur mais de là à être effrayant...

A peine changée dans ses vêtements de sport, un cri retentit dans le couloir des vestiaires. Lentement, l'élève ouvrit la porte. Un individu portait un manteau/cape avec une capuche et ses vêtements avaient beau être en lambeaux, il ne laissait rien apparaître de son apparence physique à part qu'il était maigre et petit, le genre de détail inutile. Mais ce n' était pas important, le problème était qu'il tenait une élève de sa classe par le cou.

"Il est dingue ou quoi ? Si il continue ainsi, elle va mourir ! Bien que je me fiche des autres, si une des ces mauviettes meurt le premier jour je vais encore avoir des problèmes même si je n'ai rien fait ." Pensa t-elle amèrement.

En prenant en compte le fait qu'il étranglait une adolescente vu sans rien dire voulait dire qu'il tait inutile de parler avec lui. Sans perdre de temps la jeune fille passa l'attaque. Grâce l'effet de surprise, son attaque dans ses abdominaux lui fit lâcher la fille qu'il étranglait. Sans attendre, elle attaqua une seconde fois en le faisant reculer de l'autre c t du couloir opposé à celui où les élèves regardait la scène, ébahis.

-Sa fait mal, observa tranquillement son adversaire d'une voix calme.

" Si sa faisant réellement mal, tu n'aurais pas l'air indifférent et surtout pas aussi calme que tu l'es actuellement, idiot."

-Toi, tu n'es pas une terrienne ordinaire, dit son adversaire d'une lenteur déconcertante.

"Une terrienne ? Mais de quoi il parle ? Serait-il un extraterrestre ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi, sa n' existe pas ce genre de chose !

Avant qu'elle ne puisse y réfléchir d'avantage, l' être étrange attaqua. Ou ce fut ce que la jeune fille cru entre apercevoir. Grâce sa discipline acquise par toutes ces années de pratiques des arts martiaux, elle se mit en position de défense en plantant ses pied dans la sol. Ce fut pourtant inutile pour deux raisons : Une, sa vitesse surpassait tous ce qu'elle avait vu et elle en avait vu des combattants plus doué qu'elle en plus et deux, sa puissance d'attaque tant irréelle. Sa défense fut percée et elle fut projetée là où se trouvait ceux de sa classe qui gémissaient comme des bébés. Le pire dans tout sa est qu'elle avait été battu sans même savoir comment. Sa première véritable défaite. A l' école en tout cas. La douleur en tait la triste preuve. L' élève pensa m me que ses os étaient devenu liquide l'espace d'un instant.

"Mais qui est ce type ? J'ai jamais rien vu de pareil de toute ma vie ! Je ne peux pas perdre comme sa ! Et cette bande d'idiots ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à regarder comme sa ? Ils ne voient pas qu'ils me gênent ?

-C'est tout ? Dire que je suis déçu serait trop aimable fillette. Si faible, si fragile...

" Et maintenant il se moque de moi..." pensa-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement. Non seulement il l'avait battu en un fraction de seconde et en plus il l'humilie devant toute sa classe, la situation de pouvait pas être pire. Encore une fois la jeune se trompait. Le monde autour d'elle qui explosa fut la preuve de l'ironie de la situation, les autres élèves avait fuis depuis un moment.

"Surement pour aller chercher de l'aide...non, ce serait plutôt aller sauver leur peau"

L' élève ignorait ce que c' était mais elle savait qu'elle devait fuir cette étrange lumière rose qui brillait entre les mains de son adversaire. Elle réussit tant bien que mal l'esquiver en roulant sur elle-m me mais une deuxième lumière brillante tait totalement inattendue et donc elle ne parvînt pas éviter l'effleurement l' épaule pendant l'esquive précipité . Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas hurler l'agonie.

"Heureusement que je l'ai esquivé , imaginait ce que sa aurait pu faire avec un impact !"

-Tu as une force supérieure aux terriens et tu es capable d'esquiver mon kikoha... Aussi intéressant que cela puisse être, sa commence vraiment me fatiguer, autant en finir.

"Kikoha ? Attend, il a dit en finir ? Merde ! Je suis mal !"

L' étrange individu mit un doigt devant lui qui se mit briller d'une intense lumière rose. Ce "kikoha" tait d'une vitesse bien supérieure ceux d'avant. L'adolescente se laissa tomber terre tout en ayant appuie sur ces bras et jambes ce qui lui permit d'esquiver le deuxième rayon de justesse en sautant gr ce ses appuie de fortune. Cependant, elle tait convaincue que le troisième rayon qu'elle voyait lui sera certainement fatal. Elle devait sa survie un autre rayon qui tait jaune dorée d'ailleurs qui vînt la rencontre de celui qui se trouvait devant elle. Les deux lumières explosèrent l'impact, fissurant les mur tout en soulevant du vent et de la poussière dans le couloir. Qu'est ce qui venait de se passé ?

-Est ce que sa va ?

C' tait un garçon de sa classe, il ne s' était pas enfuis avec les autres. Il avait des cheveux lavandes assez courts et son visage était ferme mais pas dur. Il était nouveau dans le lycée.

-Sa va, lui répondit-elle d'une voix rauque. C' était juste bizarre. Tu le connais ?

-Quoi ? Non ! En fait, je m'appelle Tru...euh Rei Nakashi et toi ?

"Un asiatique ? Ce nom aussi me dit quelque chose."

-Morgane, Morgane Vaielen.

Fin prologue


	2. Chapter 1

Voilà le chapitre 1 dans la même journée mais les mises à jour vont surement être plus lente maintenant comme je ne sais pas si ce sera une longue histoire ou non mais Morgane ou plutôt Bra si vous l'avez compris va bientôt comprendre qu'elle ne vient pas d'ici et rencontrera sa famille très bientôt, peut être qu'elle l'a déjà rencontré. Désolée pour l'orthographe.

Dragon ball appartient à Akira Toriyama

-parler

"penser"

Chapitre 1 : Beaucoup de questions pour un premier jour

C'était une mauvaise journée, non pire que ça, c'était une journée horrible pour Trunks. Non seulement, il s'était échappé dans un monde parallèle mais en plus il se cache maintenant ! Cet espèce de sale lézard sournois. Il avait cru pouvoir l'attraper mais il avait profiter de l'occasion pour filer une nouvelle fois en lui laissant une fille de sa "classe" blessée sous les bras ! C'est à partir de là que sa devient bizarre. Bien que son niveau était minable d'après les mot de son père, elle avait réussit à tenir le temps qu'un élève hurle hors des vestiaires " les monstres sont de retour" jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive et la sauve in extremis. Et en plus, elle s'était pris un kikoha et elle vivait encore. Elle n'était pas ordinaire. En plus, elle osait dire qu'il connaissait cet extraterrestre de pacotille. Rien n'allait plus.

-Tu peux te lever, lui demanda le jeune sayan.

-Evidemment ! Et mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Et la journée de Trunks empira une nouvelle fois. Il se jura à lui-même que la prochaine il restera chez Goten au lieu de subir les caprices de ses parents.

***zZz***

Morgane se surprit à penser que peut être que les filles qu'elle avait entendu tout à l'heure n'avaient pas tord : le professeur de sport était effrayant. Parfois les professeur peuvent font peur avec leur menaces et leur voix agaçantes mais celui-là il battait tous les records. Effrayant comme un démon ? Non, il était un démon. Rien qu'a son visage, on pouvait le voir. Bien que le visage de Rei Nakashi était ferme, il n'était pas dur, donc pas ferme soit pas effrayant, le professeur, lui avait un visage ferme ET dur, ce qui faisait peur aux mauviettes de sa classe. Lorsqu'on embête un prof, on est collé, avec lui, on est tué. Il portait une veste à capuche qui cachait ses cheveux noirs, donc seulement son visage était visible. Mais ces yeux noir étaient glacial.

Il balaya son regard froid sur tous les élèves devant lui. Une chose était sur sur dans l'esprit de Morgane, il n'était pas heureux du tout d'être là. Au moins ce prof n'était pas un PI, professeur insupportable. Il ne se cachait pas sous des faux-semblant. Contrairement à Laral, à moins qu'il ( Laral) était complètement stupide.

-Ecoutez moi bien sales gosses, je ne le dirais qu'une fois. On ne parle pas, on ne rit pas, on ne demande pas et on ne râle pas. Je déteste les mauviettes que vous êtes et je n'ai même pas la patience de vous dire le contraire. Si l'un d'entre vous n'aime pas ça, il est libre de foutre le camp.

"Ce serait bien si je pouvais partir, ce prof me plaint de plus en plus, il a l'air pas mal. Un démon, hein. "

\- Courir 1h40 et vous irez à votre prochaine heure de torture.

Morgane regarda le professeur en se demandant si il était sérieux alors que les autres élèves n'arrêter pas de se plaindre. Il était sérieux ? Autant faire le cours de sport tout seul. Morgane remarqua aussi que Rei semblait exaspéré et pas du tout effrayé comme les autres.

-Ecoutez bien bande de merdeux, vous croyez vraiment avoir le niveau pour que je vous entraîne moi même ? Il faudrait arrêter de rêver à votre âge. Les lâches et les mauviettes n'ont rien à faire ici, il faut mériter d'être entraîner. Maintenant vous la fermez.

Ils étaient cinq sur une classe qui avait plus d'une trentaine d'étudiants. C'était le nombre d'adolescent qui courut lorsque le professeur parti, quatre garçon et une fille. Morgane avait reconnu Rei qui avait marmonner "au moins il a tuer personne" mais elle crut qu'elle avait rêver lorsque le prof avait disparu. C'était pathétique du point de vue de la jeune fille. Les trois garçons partirent au bout de 45 minutes en laissant Rei et Morgane courir seuls.

La jeune fille n'était pas trop fatigué mais son épaule la brûlait, peut être qu'elle aurait du la bander un minimum. Lorsqu'elle commença à avoir la nauser , elle jura mentalement la chance qu'elle avait à cet instant. Un liquide rouge coulait le long de son bras gauche la fit jura plus dur. Quand sa vision s'obscurcit, elle tomba raide. Elle pouvait encore entendre la voix de Rei mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait mais il avait l'air paniqué. Morgane ressentie que quelqu'un la déplaçait avait qu'elle perdit totalement conscience.

***zZz***

Le ciel était rouge. Sans nuage. Ni soleil. Une vue à la fois magnifique et effrayant. Même le paysage était superbe. Les habitations ressemblaient à des immeubles futuristes et avaient plusieurs formes différentes. Mais tous ces détails n'était pas important pour Morgane à cet instant. Ce qui avait attirait son intention était devant elle : une femme absolument sublime. Ce n'était pas vraiment son physique qui faisait sa beauté, elle avait quelque chose qui la rendait unique. Cette femme avait de long cheveux noir ondulés. Elle portait une tenue qui ressemblait à une armure avec un collant bleu le long de son corps, une armure sur le torse et une cape rouge. C'était une guerrière : une rose sur le champ de bataille.

-Je vois, c'est toi.

Sa voix a la fois douce et ferme. Sans trace de colère ni de surprise. Juste de la tristesse. Son regard noir profond sur posa sur Morgane qui se sentie de trop. Quand elle recula elle remarqua que ses cheveux chatain était lavande un peu comme Rei mais il y avait une teinte de bleu/vert qu'il n'avait pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

-Tu ressemble à ta mère, reprit la femme. Ici, tu as repris ta véritable apparence mais tes pouvoirs ont été scellé en même temps que ton apparence physique a été changé.

"Scellé? Mais de quoi elle parle? Je le saurai si j'avais les cheveux bleu !"

-Un jour tu comprendras.

Et le monde changea de nouveau pour Morgane qui vit le visage de cette femme trempée de tristesse.

***zZz***

Trop bruyant. Trop lumineux. C'est ainsi que Morgane se réveilla. Dans l'infirmerie. Elle souffla. Jamais elle aurait pensé que ce serait elle dans ce lit et pas l'un des très nombreux idiots à qui elle avait cassé la figure. Intrigué par tout ce bruit, elle finit par réussir ouvrit les yeux. La jeune fille découvrit que Rei avait une discussion assez vive avec le professeur de sport. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ? Pourquoi un prof serait-il ici ?

-Vraiment, soupira Rei qui remarqua enfin que les yeux noisette de Morgane étaient ouverts, Morgane! Tu es réveillée, comment sa va ?

Cette dernière hocha la tête, la gorge trop sèche pour répondre verbalement. L'infirmière entra au même instant.

-Ah! Mlle Vaielen, vous êtes enfin réveillée, nous avons eu de la chance vu la gravité de votre blessure. Vous souffrez d'une grave brûlure à l'épaule qui aurait pu être fatale. Mais votre guérison est bien plus rapide que ce que j'ai jamais vu.

" Comme d'habitude, elle reproche aux autres lorsque la guérison n'est pas normal..."

-Je pense qu'elle devrait rentrer chez elle pour le reste de la journée.

"Elle m'envoie à l'abattoir ? Toujours aussi sympa."

-Sa blessure est si grave ? Demanda Rei qui avait l'air de se sentir coupable.

-Pas vraiment mais il vaut mieux qu'elle rentre chez elle. Sourit-elle

"Oui pour que je me fasse vraiment tuer"

-Vous en pensez quoi ?

"Nakashi ? Elle appelle Rei par son nom ?"

Contrairement à ce que pensait Morgane, ce ne fut pas la voix de Rei qui répondit mais la voix bourrue du professeur de sport. Ce fut aussi à cet instant qu'elle se rappela d'où elle connaissait le nom de Nakashi. Mr. Hokori Nakashi. Et Morgan comprit le lien qu'ils avaient avec Rei qui s'appelait Nakashi lui aussi.

-Vous êtes le père de Rei, comprit Morgane.

Le professeur se tourna pour la regarder, surprit qu'elle l'interrompe pendant qu'il parlait à l'infirmière et haussa un sourcil à sa remarque.

-Et ?

-Pourquoi vous êtes là, votre fils à l'école c'est obligatoire mais vous ? Vous haïssez cet endroit. Pourquoi êtes vous là ?

-Pas pour le plaisir, répondit Rei.

Son pére le fit taire d'un regard glacial.

-Comme l'a si bien dit mon sale gamin, pas pour le plaisir comme c'est si évident. Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais ici. Avec ce mode de pensée tu pourrais très bien sortir de ce lieu de torture très facilement même en prenant en compte que tu es une mauviette.

-Au risque de dire "c'est pas tes affaires" je ne suis pas là par choix et éviter les problèmes avec les flics c'est pas mal aussi. Et si je suis une mauviette que dire des autres ? Répondit Morgane

-Ils sont encore pires. Alors ?

"Il évite la question" Comprit la jeune fille.

-Le type à la capuche qui peut faire des explosions avec ses rayons de lumière.

Hokori la regarda, légèrement surpris en plissant les yeux. C'était elle.

-C'est toi la gamine qui as combattu l'icejin dans les vestiaires avant le cours.

-Vous voulez le coincer.

-De manière poétique oui, répondit Rei.

-Pourquoi...?

-Disons qu'ils n'ont rien à faire ici comme nous.

-Ils ? Et où est l'infirmière ?

Rei jura la situation lui échappé, son père lui sembla extrêmement calme malgré la situation actuelle. Morgane était immobile mais ses yeux cherchait les ombres de la salle. Morgane, elle, était affolée mentalement, ce truck l'icejin d'après le prof de sport était vraiment fort, il l'avait battu comme si elle était un insecte et maintenant il vient de lui dire qu'ils étaient plusieurs, c'était un cauchemars !

-Alors, murmura Morgane, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-On ? Répéta Rei, incrédule.

-Tu ne crois pas que je vais laisser des tueurs comme eux en liberté? Déclara-t-elle en se levant.

Soudainement le père de Rei se mit à rire alors que son fils soupira d'exaspération. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait dit de si drôle ? Son camarade de classe remarqua son malaise et soupira à nouveau en secouant la tête.

-Laisse tomber, mon père est un peu spécial. Mais dis moi tu ne pense pas vraiment venir les chercher avec nous tu as oublier ce qui s'est passé la première fois que tu as combattu l'un d'entre eux ?

-Raison de plus pour venir avec vous ! Si ils sont si fort !

-Plus fort que toi mais plus faible que nous, ne t'inquiète pas et retour en cours. Une fille ne devrait pas faire ou dire ce genre de chose.

"Lui aussi pense que parce que je suis une fille je devrais jouer à la poupée pendant que les autres peuvent se battre"

La colère que ressentait Morgane était si intense qu'elle avait oublié pourquoi elle ne devait pas se mettre en colère. Et ce qui se passa était complètement hors de contrôle. Elle devint vulgaire ( vous vous attendez à quoi ?) .

-Espèce de sale macho inconsidéré abrutis de mec qui se croit les plus forts du monde ! Tu ...

-C'est fréquent que tes yeux changent de couleur ? Lui demanda Hokori qui était rester calme depuis qu'elle et Rei se chamaillaient.

Cela sembla la calmer instantanément, elle avait recommencer... Morgane s'excusa auprès des deux hommes et partie immédiatement et n'écouta pas ce qu'ils dirent après qu'elle ait passé la porte.

-Pére son énergie n'est pas celle d'une terrienne, et ses yeux ...

-J'ai vu Trunks, pas la peine de me le dire. Je pense que tu devrais rester avec elle en cours en évitant de te battre avec.

-Elle est pire que tu l'es avec maman.

Un regard le fit taire.

Morgane, elle, continua de courir dans les couloirs pendant quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter sure que personne ne l'avait suivie. Elle avait recommencé, quand elle se mettait en colère ses yeux et ses cheveux changeaient de couleurs il devenait le bleu/vert lavande comme Rei d'ailleurs. Elle devenait plus violente et ne contrôlait plus sa force. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais céder à la colère. Et pourtant avec Rei, elle semblait oublier tous ces principes.

-On est perdue ma jolie ?

Morgane se retourna et se figea en même temps.

Fin chapitre 1

Qui peut être cette personne que Morgane a rencontré ? Qui est donc ce mystérieux Hokori ? Et Morgane arrivera t-elle pour le cours de Vincent ? Merci pour avoir lu. Beaucoup de réponses dans le chapitre suivant. Encore merci pour ceux qui ont lu ma fic.


	3. Chapitre 2

Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! Merci pour les review et pour tout ceux qui ont lu cette fanfic d'abord et bravo pour ceux qui ont deviné l'identité du professeur de sport même si ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre. Voilà et pour les fautes sachez que je n'ai pas de bêta et que je ne les vois pas forcément quand je relis. Bonne lecture.

Je ne possède pas Dragon Ball Z.

-parler

_"penser"_

Chapitre 2 : Les questions ne s'arrêteront-elles jamais ?

-Tu es sourde ? Je t'ai demandé si tu étais perdue petite sayan ?

Un icejin, les Nakashi les avaient appelés ainsi. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Morgane l'ignorait mais maintenant elle avait sa réponse. Un lézard tout blanc très visqueux avec une forme humanoïde avec des cornes et un visage humain mais ce n'en était pas un.

-Attend, une quoi ?

-En plus d'être sourde, tu es bête. Typique des singes que vous, sayan, êtes, souri l'icejin.

-D'abord je ne sais ce que c'est un sayan ou je ne sais quoi truck bidule chouette mais je sais que je ne suis pas un singe !

_"Icejin surpuissant ou pas , ce type dépasse les bornes." _

Le "lézard" regarda sa proie qui se trouvait devant lui tout en remuant sa queue distraitement. Comment ses cousins Freezer et Cooler ont pu perdre face à cette bande de singes le dépassait totalement. Cependant jouer avec cette enfant sera amusant. Son sourire s'élargit à cette pensée. Morgane frémit. Ce type l'horrifiait rien qu'a sa vue.

-Et cette queue de singe que tu coupes à chaque fois qu'elle repousse ? Lui demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

_"Quoi ? Comment il sait à ce sujet ? Je ne l'ai dit à personne ? Même mes parents ne ignore tout de cette queue ! _

La jeune fille était tétanisée. Cette queue dont il parlait ne cessait de repousser à l'improviste d'un seul coup impossible à prédire était l'un de ses problèmes les plus épineux. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas repoussée et elle avait presque oublié a ce sujet alors comment un inconnu comme lui pouvait le savoir ? La situation devenait de plus en plus critique. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Ce machin n'arrêtait pas de l'insulter mais il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle puisse le battre. Sa voix à lui était différente de l'étranger à la cape qu'elle avait combattu, ou plutôt celui qu'il l'avait utilisé comme un punching-ball, donc cela ne pouvait pas être lui et il y aurait un autre type très fort dans le lycée. C'était bien sa veine.

Un bruit dans le couloir força les deux adversaires à rompre le contact pour regarder vers la source du bruit. Rien. Morgane se tourna pour fixer son adversaire une nouvelle fois. Le plus important dans un combat était de ne jamais le perdre de vue. Mais, lui, il avait déjà disparu. Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait rien, pourtant! Mais elle avait tord.

-Attend Morgane!

Rei. Rei Nakashi. C'était donc lui. Pas étonnant qu'elle n'avait rien vu. Quelque chose lui disait que ce type n'était pas ordinaire. Et elle avait toujours écouté son instinct car c'était la seule chose en ce monde qui pouvait la garder en vie.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Rei ? Tu veux encore m'embêter à cause de la couleur de mes yeux ?

_"Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis tellement mise en colère que cette chose est encore arrivée! Ce mec arrive à me mettre dans tous mes états avec une facilité déconcertante, peut être que je devrais l'éviter mais il connait mon secret..."_

Quand ses émotions était très forte surtout la colère ses yeux semblaient devenir turquoises. Si c'était juste un changement de couleur se serrait presque rien mais elle avait tendance à changer de comportement sans parler de la force physique pure...Ce garçon Rei était dangereux pour elle. Mais il y avait un léger soucis...

-Pas du tout, juste...

-Alors oublie! Tu n'as rien vu.

...Ils étaient dans la même classe et l'année venait de commencer...

***zZz***

Et pour couronner le tout...il était voisin de table dans toutes les matières! Elle ne pouvait donc pas l'éviter...Quel galère! Le professeur, Vincent, l'éternel naïf, continuait son monologue sur ... quelque chose. Et son voisin Rei, lui...dormait. En plein cours. Le professeur a du le voir mais il ne disait rien. Morgane en conclut qu'elle pouvait dormir sans aucun problème pendant les cours de cet idiot pas comme en sport mais qui dormirait en cours de sport ? Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose, finalement. Morgane se prépara à faire la sieste lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Rei qui ronflait légèrement en bavant, il rêvait de nourriture? Elle eu soudainement une idée à la fois marrante et démoniaque. Jusqu'à maintenant c'était lui qui l'avait vu dans des moments embarrassant, désormais la vengeance va sonner!

Que pourrait-elle faire? Numéro un : Le colorier avec des surligneurs? Trop risqué, le contact risquait de le réveiller...Numéro deux : Lui couper les cheveux? Non, trop puéril, elle était pas comme ces idiots qu'elle envoyait à l'hôpital cinq fois par jour...Numéro trois : le réveiller avec sa bouteille d'eau ? Faisable mais trop facile. Numéro quatre...

Rei, ou plutôt Trunks qui était son véritablement nom, s'était endormi presque à l'instant où ils sont revenu en cours. Heureusement que Vincent était fidèle à lui-même, même si c'était pour sa qu'ils ont du venir ici en premier lieu. Étrangement, il se mis à penser à Morgane, elle n'était pas une terrienne ordinaire, son ki était beaucoup trop fort, et elle semblait remarquer ce qu'ils ignorent en temps normal. Aussi Krillin était fort et remarquait aussi beaucoup de chose et il était un terrien. Mais il y avait cette histoire de yeux qui changeaient de couleur. Sa lui faisait penser à la transformation de super sayan mais il savait aussi que quelque part que c'était différent. Cette fille était décidément trop bizarre pour son propre bien. Tiens en parlant de bizarrerie, elle avait encore attiré un icejin, tout à l'heure, avant son arrivé. Cette fille avait un don pour s'attirer des ennuis. Son père l'avait peut être attrapé (l'icejin) à l'heure qu'il est. Si seulement il n'avait pas à jouer le rôle d'un bon élève, s'il était dans son monde il aurait déjà...hum il y a quelque chose de lourd sur sa tête. Trunks ignora ce poid inconnu et continua à penser, peut être pourrait-il méditer aussi...non, quelqu'un le piquer avec un stylo, ou était-ce une règle ? Dure à deviner mais c'était irritant. Le jeune sayan avait hériter sa patience de son père, c'est à dire qu'il n'en avait pas et ouvrit ses yeux, agacé avant de prendre le...la gomme que Morgane s'amusait a le toucher avec. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas du. Avec ce mouvement plutôt brusque dans son agacement, ce qui avait sur sa tête, soit un petit récipient rempli à ras bord se versa sur sa tête et ces vêtements. Cette sale garce...

Morgane, quant à elle avait remplis d'eau des petites boîte qu'elle avait piqué en cours de biologie, une matière qu'elle haïssait, et les avait mis en fragile équilibre sur la tête de Rei pour qu'au moindre petit mouvement, brusque ou non faisaient tombé sur lui tout leur contenue. Elle mis un temps fou pour préparer sa petite vengeance mais elle ne fut pas déçue lorsqu'il attrapa la gomme avec laquelle la jeune fille le poussait et qu'il fut rapidement tout mouillé. Son plan était un succès! Elle regarda avec le plaisir la surprise puis le déni et enfin de la colère, donc lui aussi pourrait se mettre en colère...Il ne lui avait pas échappé non plus que tout le monde les regardait même Vincent,l'éternel naïf. Aussi, même un idiot aurait comprit que c'était Morgane qui avait fait le coup à Rei mais c'était aussi la faute de ce dernier car il s'était endormi. Le seul petit détail qui leur avait échappé était la présence du directeur avec leur professeur et les deux élèves tressaillirent. Woops. Le proviseur ne tarda pas à montrer son mécontentement.

-Rei Nakashi et Morgane Vaielen, dans mon bureau immédiatement et prenaient vos affaire, Monsieur Laral, nous en avons terminé, je crois.

Et c'est avec nonchalance que les deux fauteurs de troubles rangèrent leur affaires avant de suivre le proviseur dans son bureau dans un calme mortel. Morgane ne regrettait pas une seule seconde ce qu'elle avait fait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était convoqué dans ce bureau. Quelque chose la chiffonnait mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Rei, quant à lui, était mortifié, il n'avait (presque) rien fait de mal! Et il était convoqué. Le premier jour. Son père allait le tuer...et ensuite le ressusciter pour le tuer encore une fois. Le voyage jusqu'à l'enfer fut court et silencieux. Le directeur s'assit tandis que les deux élèves évitaient de se croisé du regard tout en s'asseyant au geste de celui-ci.

-Inutile de dire que je suis terriblement déçu. Tous les deux, vous êtes très intelligents et vous avez énormément de potentiel...et vous le gâchez en vous amusant!

-S'amuser? Grommela Rei trop bas pour qu'on l'entende. Oui c'est très amusant d'avoir plein d'eau sur la tête.

-Je ne suis pas surpris de votre part Miss Vaielen, mon prédécesseur m'avait mis en garde contre votre comportement rebelle malgré votre intelligence. Mais vous monsieur Nakashi...Quelle déception.

Un bruit de porte s'ouvrit et Rei se raidit. C'était bien sa fête, il était déjà au courant.

-Monsieur Nakashi, vous avez été rapide, tant mieux. Votre fils, Rei, trouve plus amusant que d'amuser la galerie que d'écouter en cours en ma présence.

Hokori s'assit sur le troisième siège qui se trouvait entre les deux élève et éleva un sourcil, ce n'était que le premier jour et Trunks se faisait déjà remarquer ? Heureusement que Bulma n'était pas là...Morgane, elle, était aux anges, non seulement Rei était mouillé mais en plus il allait être sanctionné par le directeur ET son père alors qu'il avait rien fait! Ce qui lui dérangeait était en fait que le proviseur avait changé. Rien d'alarmant. En voyant l'air heureux de sa camarade, Trunks ne pu s'empêcher de faire un commentaire.

-Dîtes monsieur le proviseur, nous allons être tous les deux puni, n'est ce pas ?

-En effet, je laisse le soin à votre père pour votre punition monsieur Nakashi ( Rei tressaillit) et quant à vous Miss Vaielen, je suis sure que vos parent meurent d'envie de vous revoir.

Morgane regarda le proviseur devant elle avec un air horrifiée, il n'oserait pas ? L'envoyer à ses parents était du suicide! Mais elle sut qu'il le ferait. Trunks était bouche bée, il allait juste la renvoyer à ses parents mais ce qu'il ignorait était que ces parents à elle n'était pas aussi doux qu'il l'imaginait...

Fin chapitre 2

Alors merci pour la lecture. Et Bra saura la vérité ou une partie dans le chapitre suivant ou on va rencontrer ses "parents" et les disputes fraternelles ne vont que se multiplier mais le côté protecteur de Trunks va rester. J'ai décidé de vous lancer un quiz : Vincent le prof éternel naïf vient lui aussi de DBZ (c'est l'une des raison pour laquelle Trunks s'est "endormi" en cours) lequel est-ce ? Tout le monde le connaît, c'est votre seul indice. Et encore merci pour tous ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre.


End file.
